


Punished. (Larry, Zarry, Zouis.) SMUT!

by sexyniallerxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Sex, Sexy, Smut, blowjob, buttplug, larry - Freeform, larry blowjob, larry fuck, spank, zarry - Freeform, zarry blowjob, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: 'just imagine Harry making out with Zayn in his and Louis bed and then Louis finds them like that and then instead of leaving him or something he joins and gets all dominant and ugh he would tie them up and fuck Harry first and then have a little fun with Zayn and then he'd let Zayn leave and then he'd fuck Harry again and omg... I can'T....loool'</p><p>And well, I decided to add my own fav kink too...</p><p>R</p><p>I</p><p>M</p><p>M</p><p>I</p><p>N</p><p>G</p><p>That's right, RIMMING! Fuckkkk, it is sooooooooo hot!</p><p>Anyways, back to business ;)</p><p>Hope you enjoy my one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished. (Larry, Zarry, Zouis.) SMUT!

Harry's POV

"But Zaaaaaaaaayn." I whine. "Imagine if we get caught?"

Looking up at a naked Zayn, I see him frowning.

"We won't Harreh." Zayn whispers seductively.

I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning, because dear God, his voice is so sexy.

"But if Louis sees me, then I am...DEAD!" I say, glaring at him.

"Oh c'mon Harreh. Stop exaggerating, you know you want it." Zayn smirks and plants a light kiss on my lips.

I feel Zayn's hand wrap around my dick and he gives it a sharp tug.

Letting out a high-pitched moan, I see Zayn smirk.

Zayn rolls over, making sure he is on top of me and I look at him.

He crawls down my body and grabs hold of my dick.

Biting my lip, I feel Zayn's tongue flick over my tip.

He repeats the process again and again.

Bucking my hips I let out a high-pitched whine.

"Z-Zayn, d-don't tease." I whimper.

He continues flicking his tongue over my tip.

"Please?" I ask.

Zayn groans in response and wraps his pretty little lips around my dick.

He starts to suck on my tip and I let out a deep moan.

Hollowing his cheeks, Zayn pushes his head down, taking me all the way in.

Feeling his nose press against my happy trail, I gasp as Zayn deep throats me.

Fuck, the noises he is making is driving me crazy.

"Z-ZAYN!" I moan.

Zayn hums, sending vibrations straight on my dick.

He bobs his head up and down fast.

Letting out a long, throaty moan, I hear footsteps on the stairs.

Shit!

That must be Louis!

Zayn continues to blow me.

"Z-Zayn, s-stop." I whisper, trying to get him off.

Looking at Zayn, I see him smirk around my dick.

The door swings open and I look straight into Louis' eyes, moaning loudly.

Louis looks at Zayn and his face goes red.

What the fuck is Zayn playing at? He is still sucking me off.

Pressing my lips together, I try hard to stop another moan eliciting my lips.

Louis' fists clench and he slowly makes his way over to the bed.

Coughing, Louis looks at Zayn, trying to get his attention.

I let out an unwanted moan.

Gulping, I look up at Louis with a smirk on his face.

Zayn pulls his mouth out of my dick with a loud 'pop'.

Gasping, I feel my dick hit my stomach.

Louis goes to the wardrobe and gets out two ropes.

Uh-oh.

After a few seconds, I see Zayn and I tied up to the headboard.

Trying to move, I grunt, failing badly.

"Louis." I whisper.

"Shut up, slut." He growls, stripping himself naked.

I look at Zayn, back at Louis and gulp.

Louis spreads my ass cheeks and bends down, whispering "He didn't fuck you, did he?"

"N-no." I whine.

"Good lad, Zayn." Louis says, leaning over and planting a kiss on Zayn's peachy lips.

What the fuck?

I groan, seeing Louis kiss Zayn.

Zayn's eyes widen.

Louis pulls away from Zayn and smirks.

He raises an eyebrow and looks at me.

"What happened, slut?" Louis asks.

"You kissed Zayn, THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED." I spit.

Louis cups my face.

"Well, cupcake, it I alright when Zayn sucks you off but you have a problem when I kiss Zayn?" He asks, licking my nose.

Biting my lip, I look away from his glare.

Louis straddles me again and lifts my bum up.

Spreading my ass cheeks with his hands, he teases my hole with his tip.

I moan and he smirks.

"Watch, slut." Louis says to Zayn.

Zayn nods and I feel Louis' length inside my asshole.

Grunting, I see one of Louis' famous smirks again.

Louis pushes all the way in and I moan, LOUDLY.

"L-Louis." I whisper.

He starts to thrust in and out of me at a steady pace.

Throwing my head back, I feel pleasure wash all over me.

"G-god, r-right there!" My breath hitches.

"Been such a naughty boy." Louis groans. "Such a bad boy. Letting that Bradford slut fuck you."

I whimper.

"Unbelievable." Louis laughs sarcastically.

Moaning loudly, I hear Zayn moan too.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Louis growls at Zayn. "You are not getting fucked, my boyfriend is."

"Ugh, Lou!" I gasp, feeling him hit my prostate.

"Yeah, y-you like it? Ugh, you like it wh-when I fuck you?" Louis smirks.

"Y-yeah, I-I love it." I moan. "F-faster Lou."

Louis pounds into me faster, moaning with every thrust.

Bucking my hips rapidly, I try to move my tied up arms.

Growling at my attempt, I pout, sticking out my bottom lip.

Louis moans and bends forward, kissing my pout.

My no longer pout turns into a wide smile.

As I moan loudly, my lips turn into an 'o' shape.

Louis thrusts into me at an alarming rate.

"L-Louis." I pant. "M'close."

"Cum then, slut." Louis smirks, containing himself.

His thrusts get faster and deeper with each second.

He lets out a long, throaty moan which takes me over the edge.

I cum all over my own chest.

Panting breathlessly, I look at Louis who smirks.

He pulls out of my hole.

I hiss at the sudden air contact with my hole.

Louis looks at me, licking the cum off of my chest.

Fuck, that is H O T !

Zayn gets off of me and crawls on Zayn's chest.

Bringing his crotch closer to Zayn's face, I see Louis smirk.

Pouting, I watch Louis grab his dick in his hand, looking at me.

Louis knows quite well that he is making me jealous!

"Suck, slut." Louis commands.

I see Zayn's lips wrap around my boyfriend's dick.

Pouting, I look at Zayn's mouth working on Louis' dick.

Louis gasps at the sensation.

I bite my lip hard.

Not realising that i am getting turned on, I let out a quite moan.

Louis looks at me and I look back at him.

He raises an eyebrow and his lips turn into a smirk.

Louis bucks his hips, making Zayn gag.

Hearing the gagging noises coming from Zayn's throat, Louis' mouth forms an 'o' shape.

I let out small whine, seeing my dick throb.

Louis gasps loudly and turns to me again.

"You make another noise...then watch." Louis threatens.

Nodding my head, I close my eyes, wanting to ignore the thoughts in my mind at the moment.

"F-fuck, I-I'm....ugh yes! Z-Zayn, c-close..." Louis moans. warning Louis.

Opening my eyes again, I look at Louis' beautiful face...

...the face I love the most.

...the face that brings me to my high when we are doing fun things.

...the face that-

"YES FUCK ZAYN!!!! UGH GOD!!!" Louis moans he reaches his climax, cumming in Zayn's mouth.

Louis pants breathlessly and pulls out of Zayn's mouth.

Louis cups Zayn face.

"Don't swallow." He smirks. "Don't."

Zayn nods, looking at him, waiting for Louis' next mysterious move.

Louis unties Zayn's arms from the bed.

Zayn sighs in relief.

I see Louis kiss Zayn's lips and I pout in jealousy.

"That cum belongs to Harry, so make sure it goes in his mouth." Louis smirks, pumping his own dick.

"H-how?" Zayn asks, stammering, his mouth still full of cum.

Louis laughs, looking at Zayn sarcastically.

"So you can suck him off, and you don't know what to do now, eh?" He smirks. "Fucking snog him!"

Zayn nods and comes closer to me.

I smirk.

Well, I do have a thing for Zayn but...

...I am Louis' boyfriend.

...Louis Tomlinson's boyfriend.

...And once Louis Fucking Tomlinson owns something, Louis Fucking Tomlinson owns it forever.

...forever.

......forever.

.........forever.

............and ever.

 

Zayn gets on top of me and cups my face.

He presses his body and lips onto mine.

I open my mouth and he does the same.

Sucking his tongue, I make sure to swallow all of Louis' cum off of Zayn's tongue.

I feel Zayn's body being lifted off of mine.

"Alright, when I said snog, I didn't mean snog Harry's fucking face off." Louis growls.

Zayn gulps.

"Go home Zayn, NOW!" Louis glare at him. "GO AWAY!"

"O-okay."

"And if you ever touch my boyfriend again, I will physically punish you and make you wish you was never born." He hisses.

Zayn nods his head before quickly leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

Louis looks at me and smirks.

He unties my hands.

Louis brings my wrist to close to his face and plants soft, delicate kisses on them.

I sit up on the bed and Louis pulls me back down, laying on top of me.

I lick my lips.

Louis smirks.

"I guess it is just you and me then, eh?" He whispers seductively.

I nod my head 'yes'.

Smiling at Louis, I receive a warm, kind, loving smile.

He cups my face and presses his lips to mine.

Closing my eyes, I wrap my arms around his neck.

Parting my lips, I slowly swipe my tongue across Louis' bottom lip.

Louis keeps his lips closed tightly.

My hands travel down to his dick and I give it a few, sharp tugs.

Louis gasps.

I take advantage of this and quickly slip my tongue inside his mouth, smirking against his lips.

Louis groans.

My tongue roams around his mouth.

Licking every corner of his mouth, I flutter my eyelids, savouring the taste.

I slide my tongue along the roof of his mouth, knowing it tickles.

Louis giggles loudly in my mouth.

He sucks on my tongue and moans around it.

Unknowingly, I let out a long, throaty moan and blush.

We kiss...well, snog each other for a little loner before pulling away.

He rests his forehead on mine.

Looking into Louis' bluey-gray eyes, I hear him chuckle loudly.

Raising an eyebrow, I wait for Louis to talk.

"You think I forgot, right?" He chuckles again.

"About what babe?" I ask, raising an eyebrow again.

"The punishment." He smirks, tilting his head to a side, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What punishment?" I ask, confused as fuck.

"Lemme think..." Louis pretends to think, tapping his chin with his index finger "...The punishment for doing dirty things with Zayn. The punishment for letting Zayn put his dirty little lips around your fucking beast-sized c*ck. The punishment for...worst of all, letting him blow you in my bed?!"

I gulp loudly pretty sure that the neighbours heard me.

"You know quite clearly who you belong to." He growls. "OR do you not?"

"I-I do..." I whisper.

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?" He screams.

"Y-you...o-only you." I say, breathing heavily.

Is he really angry?

"WHO THE FUCK IS 'YOU'?" He screams and I get teary eyes.

"L-Louis, Louis Tomlinson." I say and he smiles, not noticing my tears.

I quickly wipe my tears and smile back at him.

"Are you ready to get fucked hard?" He smirks.

I nod my head. "Yes."

"Good boy." He says, patting my face. "You are mine, I don't want you to forget that."

"I wont." I whisper.

"Just how I thought."

Louis slowly opens my legs and spreads my cheeks.

Teasing my hole with his tip, he bites his lip.

"Louis." I gasp.

"Shut up, slut." He hisses and with that, I feel his whole length burning my hole.

Groaning loudly, I breathe heavily.

Gripping his arm tightly, I close my eyes, letting the pain take over me.

He thrusts in and out fast with every second.

Pressing my lips together, I make sure I don't make a sound, not wanting Louis to know I am in pain.

"YES, FUCK!" He moans loudly.

A tear rolls down my cheek and Louis gasps, stopping his movements and cupping my face.

He pulls out of me and I groan.

"Wh-what happened, baby?" Louis whispers, getting sad.

"I-It hurts, m-my bum." I whisper softly.

"I am so sorry baby." Louis says and I nod my head 'yes', pouting.

He kisses my pout, before slowly crawling down again.

He spreads my cheeks, putting his face in between them.

Planting a kiss on my hole, he repeats the action several times before licking over the tight ring of muscle.

I slowly buck my hips, thrusting my ass in his face.

He sucks my hole and I bite my bottom lip hard, slowly feeling the pleasure.

I slowly feel his small muscle enter my hole.

I gasp loudly and feel him licking me clean.

"L-Louis." I whisper.

He moans in response.

He wraps his free hand on the base of my dick, while the other one rests on my hip, holding it to support my weight.

He flicks his wrists fast and I moan loudly.

"LOUIS! FUCK! CLOSE!" I moan.

He eats me out fast, rubbing the slit on my tip with his thumb.

Bucking my hips loudly, I reach my high, panting breathlessly.

Louis crawls back up on my body, snogging me hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it was hot :P 

My smut is always hot...*says without a shadow of a doubt* *smirks*

Well, leave kudos and comment please!

Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
